Nakuru's True Love
by Iris Chmal
Summary: Nakuru searches for her one true love! HUMOR! Can Tomeada be saved? Warning: Heavy glomping of CCS characters.
1. Nakuru attacks!

Title: Nakuru's true love  
  
Nakuru searches for her one true love! HUMOR!! Can Tomeada be saved?? Warning: Heavy glomping of CCS characters.  
  
Note that I said CCS not CC. You know what that means...this is based on the wonderful Cardcaptor Sakura and not that icky Cardcaptors (shivers) series. You have been warned.  
  
~*~  
  
Nakuru was skipping *very* *very* happily about the hotel room s/he [1] and Eriol were sharing. "Yah! It's so great to be back in Japan! Now we can meet everyone again! Sakura-chan! TOUYA-KUN! Yukito-san! Kero-chan! Li-san! Daidouji-san! Eh.. eh. even Yue-san! YAH!"  
  
"You've said that already idiot." Spinel muttered dryly, flittering out of Eriol's backpack. Eriol just smiled that weird, freaky smile of his.  
  
"Don't tease Suppi," he said with another evil smile.  
  
"My name is Spinel Sun!!" the black kitten yelled back, looking most displeased, but he was ignored.  
  
"Thank you Eriol-sama!" Nakuru chirped happily. Eriol just grinned and exited the room. The door clicked to a close and a sigh was heard. Flinging him/herself onto the bed Nakuru suddenly lost all her hyperness and just lay there dejectedly. (A/N: From now on Nakuru/Ruby Moon shall be called a 'she' to make this writing easier ~___^)  
  
Suppi cocked his head curiously. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Suppi." Nakuru began slowly. "I think I'm in love with Eriol-sama,"  
  
"WHAT?!?" Suppi screeched back in shock, doing a mid-air somersault.  
  
"I can't help it!" Nakuru whined piteously, clutching a hotel pillow. "He's so nice to me! He always knows what I want! And he lets me wear these absolutely CUTE clothes!!!!" to emphasize her point, Nakuru leapt to her feet and did a little twirl.  
  
Suppi choked before managing to recover to roll his eyes. "He's still out master Ruby Moon."  
  
"BUAH!!!! I don't care! Yue may be all wrapped up in his Clow-sama complex but I'm NOT!!! I'm gonna confess my feelings right this instant yah!" Nakuru punched her fist into the air and stormed out the room. Suppi sweatdropped and sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
Eriol was trying to think of 'naughty (not evil! He he)' plans when suddenly, Nakuru burst into the room screaming. "I LOVE YOU ERIOL- SAMAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What in the--?" Evil Eriol never got to finish his thoughts as Nakuru ploughed into him, glomping viciously. For a split second, Eriol lost his entire 'evil cool' and struggled madly. "Geoff me! Geoff me!!!"  
  
"Won't! I'm in love with you Eriol! You're so nice to me and you give me CUTE clothes! I wanna be with you forever and ever!!! Kiss me!" Nakuru puckered up.  
  
"AHHHHH!" with a firm shove, Eriol dislodged Nakuru and he scampered to a corner. "Damn! I don't need another Yue-Clow complex!!"  
  
"But I love you!!" Nakuru thrilled, jumping about happily.  
  
"Eik!" Eriol screamed, dodging Nakuru's open arms. Furiously he yanked out his key and recited the necessary enchantment. "O key that hides the power of-"  
  
"KISS MEEE!!!!!"  
  
"AWW HECK! RELEASE!!!!" The key began to grow and soon a huge staff extended out - slamming straight into Nakuru's forehead.  
  
"Ouchie." she peeped, her eyes twitching madly.  
  
Eriol knew he needed to act fast; raising his staff high he practically shrieked: "Nakuru aka Ruby Moon! I am *not* the one you really love! Go look for that person by looking inside yourself and stuff. eh listen with your heart!" The staff glowed brightly and blasted Nakuru right across the room.  
  
"Ooh look at all the dancing Suppis..." she mumbled, many little Suppi's spinning around her head. A strange flicker of red passed by her eyes and suddenly she bolted upright. "SUPPI!!!! Oh! OH!!! _He_ is my one true love!!!!" Nakuru squealed, clasping her hands together. "SUPPIIIIII WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Eriol watched her go before turning around and smiling EVILLY! "Hah! Even with half my powers I still can make a decent spell!" However he paused. "Suppi is her true love? Damn, not such a perfect spell after all," Then Eriol sank the ground and began crying, bemoaning the lost of half his magic [2]. "It's not fair!!!"  
  
Meanwhile~  
  
~*~  
  
Suppi was lying on top of the discarded hotel pillow, enjoying his new found silence. He cooed happily, snuggling deeper into the fluffy pillow, trying to think of a good book to rea-  
  
"SUPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nakuru shrieked, leaping into the air and plummeting straight towards the black kitten.  
  
"ARGGHHHHHH!!!!" Suppi squeaked, zipping away in the nick of time just as Nakuru crushed the pillow he was lying on. "What's the matter with you???" he demanded, fluttering fearfully above Nakuru.  
  
She smiled sweetly. "SUPPI my love! When I am hurt I see you and you make me happy! We were meant to be!!!! Come here!!!"  
  
"Argh! No way!" Suppi hissed back, zooming further from her grasp. Nakuru pouted but then smiled deviously.  
  
"I'm gonna get you!" she crouched low and made and impressive leapt, glomping Suppi from the air.  
  
"Aww damn! Now I know how that Touya guy felt!" Suppi wailed.  
  
Abruptly Nakuru stiffened and she released Suppi who plopped to the ground. Red flicked pass her eyes and she suddenly stood up determinately. "Oh why didn't I realize it sooner??? Touya-kun is my one true love!!! He's always been! I've always been attracted to him! Yes! Yes! Touya-kuuuun I'm coming!!!!" With that Nakuru stampeded out the door, leaving a trail of dust.  
  
Suppi sighed again and collapsed onto his side.  
  
~*~  
  
Touya and Yukito were walking home from school, with Touya walking unnaturally close to Yukito.  
  
"Funny thing that our bikes broke down suddenly." Yukito was saying, puzzled.  
  
"Uh huh," Touya murmured softly.  
  
"Now we have to walk back," Yukito continued. Touya nodded. "Alone." Again Touya nodded. "With no one in sight for miles,"  
  
"Yes. Yuki. we are completely alone with no one to interrupt us, because I want to-"  
  
"TOUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-KUN!!!!!!" a high pitched squeal echoed through the empty lane as the two boys spun around. An instant later, Kinomoto Touya found himself face down on the dusty path, with a certain hyper Nakuru latched firmly to his waist.  
  
"GAH!!! Akizuki???!?" Touya howled in absolute disbelieve. Of all the times to appear!!! He was so close!! Damn her!! "Get off me!!"  
  
"NOOOO!!! I love you Touyaaaa-kun!!!! You are my one true love! My most precious person in the whole wide world!!!!" Nakuru squealed, digging deeper into poor Touya's ribs. "And call me Nakuru for heaven sakes!"  
  
"What the h--? Akizuki! GET OFF~!" Touya hissed once again, summoning all his strength he heaved himself to his knees - but that was as far as he could get. "Yuki! Stop standing there grinning like an idiot and get this THING off!!!"  
  
"We will never be parted Touya-kun!!!" Nakuru continued, snuggling against Touya's shoulder. He could feel his skin crawl. Yukito just continued smiling warmly.  
  
"Akizuki, when did you get back to Tomeada?" Yukito enquired 'genki'ly.  
  
"Just yesterday!!" Nakuru continued in her sing-song voice, turning briefly to grin at Yukito. Suddenly, a streak of red passed over her eyes. She gasped. "YUKITO-KUN!!!!!!" she squealed, dropping Touya in a flash.  
  
"Eh?" Yukito blinked furiously, unconsciously taking a step backwards.  
  
"Oh it's you! You are the nice and warm feeling that fills my heart!!" Nakuru cried out, clutching her hands together.  
  
"'Nice and warm'??" Yukito repeated very uncomfortably. "O-Oh, anyways let me welcome you back to Tomeada,"  
  
"Always sooooo polite! And super duper nice! And oooh you're so cute! Come to me my darling!!" Nakuru shrieked, throwing her arms apart and puckering her lips.  
  
Now not many things unfazed the sweet and gentle Tsukishiro Yukito - but the sight of Nakuru charging towards him with arms outstretched and lips pursed out snapped every single inhibition in his body.  
  
Yukito screamed. Not a shocked startled scream but a howling kind that went on and on as he tore down the lane, waving his arms in the air.  
  
"Yuki! Yuki! Where are you running to my little bunny?? Oh I get it! You wanna play hard to get eh my pretty bunny??" Nakuru giggled, dashing closely behind him. "Come to the foxy mama!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Help! Help!" Yukito shrieked in naked fear.  
  
Nakuru ran after poor Yukito and then she crouched low, her eyes glinting maliciously. "Gonna get ya!!!!" she yelled, springing into the air. Time froze for a moment as Nakuru sailed in the air before falling straight down to glomp Yukito. They tumbled to the ground and Nakuru settled herself on top of a terrified Yukito-san.  
  
"Caught you! Caught you! Now you've gotta kiss moo!" Nakuru chirped giddily, leaning forward.  
  
"AIieeeeee!!!!" Yukito snapped shut his eyes and wriggled about in vain. No! He did *not* want his first kiss to be with _her_!!!! No! No! No--  
  
"GET OFF HIM!!!"  
  
Yukito blinked open his eyes to find Nakuru being hauled off by. "To-ya!" Yukito croaked; his voice hoarse from excessive screaming.  
  
Nakuru screeched in protest and tore Touya's hand out of her hair. "Out of the way flower-boy! Snow bunny is MINE!!!"  
  
"In your dreams @#$#!" Touya growled back, seizing her arm and pulling her completely off his precious Yukito. He spun her away and kneeled beside his best friend, tenderly helping him to stand.  
  
Nakuru was enraged. "You will not have him!" Nakuru hissed. "He's MINE!!" With that a swirl of purple mist swept about Nakuru and she Digi-morphed. ah I mean she transformed into Ruby Moon!  
  
"To-ya look out!!" Yukito yelled just as Ruby Moon speed forward and seized Touya by the collar of his shirt. "Touya!!!" Yukito screamed, watching helplessly as Ruby Moon dragged his best friend into the open skies.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N Nooooo! What will happen to Touya??  
  
Footnotes: [1] Nakuru/Ruby Moon has no gender. Weird! [2] In the manga (but not Anime) Eriol transferred half his powers to the other reincarnation of Clow Reed. You should know who ;p 


	2. Nakuru vs Yue!

A/N: YAH! Onto the second chapter! Poor Touya! Will he escape or will he be a splat on the ground???  
  
~*~  
  
"Don't worry my beloved!" Ruby Moon chuckled happily back to an aghast Yukito. "This will only take a moment!" Then her whole attitude changed as she turned to glare at Touya who stared menacingly back. "How dare you touch my Yuki?? You are going to pay dearly!!"  
  
"Bring it on butterfly-head!" Touya snarled back, totally defiant.  
  
Ruby Moon smirked dangerously. "'On'? Oh dear, I think you should say 'Bring it down' for *DOWN* is where you are going!!!" Touya's eyes grew wider as Ruby Moon cackled and soared higher into the sky. "Mustn't drop you too close to the ground ne? Let's go a little high-"  
  
Ruby Moon's words were cut off as a shard of crystal sliced pass her face, cutting of few strands of her red hair. She blinked and turned around to find an exquisite winged creature soaring straight towards here.  
  
"Yue!" Touya cried out, allowing relief to color his normally stoic voice.  
  
The silver Moon Guardian's teeth were gritted and his fists were clenched in cold determination. "Let him go Ruby Moon!!" Yue roared, another ball of crystals forming in his left palm.  
  
Ruby Moon gazed at the angelic guardian, watching his beautiful silver hair flutter against the wind, his violet cat-like eyes... his perfectly smooth complexion. A flash of red passed by her eyes. "YUE-KUN!!!!!!!" she yipped.  
  
Yue screeched to a stop - part because Ruby Moon has just called him Yue- 'kun' and part because she had casually dropped Touya.  
  
"Somebody save meeeeeee..." Touya echoed while plummeting to the ground below.  
  
"Touya!" Yue's perfect face broke into a terrified frown as he arched his wings to prepare for a hasty dive. He plunged downwards for an instance before his skull was painfully yanked back. Swirling around Yue spied Ruby hanging on to his preciously long pony-tail! "Hands off Ruby Moon!"  
  
"Oh! You're so forward and direct! So serious and calm! You complete me Yue- kun!!!" Ruby Moon squealed with unnatural delight, burying his hair into her chin.  
  
Yue was most disgusted. Grabbing his end of his hair he gave it a hard tug. "Let go!!!!"  
  
"Never!" she responded, hauling her end closer. "You are my other half! It all makes sense! Me moon guardian! You moon guardian! YAH!!!! KISS ME YUE- KUN!!!" Without warning she gave Yue's hair a quick snap and glomped him. "Kissy! Kissy!!!"  
  
"NEVER!!!" Yue howled, desperately pulling away from her face. No! He did *not* want his first kiss to be with _her_!!!! Well, second if you counted the time where Clow accidentally bumped into him and... Yue snapped his eyes open. "You will not spoil my virgin lips!!!!" Yue swore, blasting Ruby Moon away with a powerful shot of moon crystal shards. The butterfly guardian tumbled away, giving Yue desperately needed seconds to plunge downwards with all his might. You had forgotten about poor Touya-san ne? }:  
  
No! Touya was too far! He couldn't get there in time! 'YOU HAVE TOO!!!!' 'What do you think I'm doing?!?' 'To-ya!!! Save him! Save him!!!' Yue flattened back his wings, falling faster. 'Be calm.' 'Be calm??? How am I supposed to be calm??? My To-ya is falling to his doom and you want me to be calm???!' 'Yes' Yue stretched forward an arm. 'Waaaaah?! Will I catch him in time!?!' Yue's hand snapped close.  
  
In a fury of snow-white feathers, Yue wrenched himself upwards, his feet just scratching the ground with a huge cloud of brown dust ensuing. 'YA!!!!!'  
  
"Took you long enough!!" Touya growled half-angrily, wrapping his arm securely around Yue's neck; torn between the desire to punch him or kiss him. Maybe he could punch Yue and kiss Yukito! Yeah! That would work!  
  
Yue scowled ever so slightly and was about to respond when something red and black came streaking towards them.  
  
"Yue-kun!!! Why did you do that for?? It tickled!!" Ruby Moon cooed, waving happily. Yue and Touya groaned. "I wanna give you a biggy kissy!!!!"  
  
"Fly away!" Touya screamed and Yue was only too happy to oblige. Summoning magic and wing power Yue tried to escape but Ruby Moon was gaining (she didn't have a wiggly passenger in her arms).  
  
"I can't out-fly her! Must fight to protect my virginity!" Yue hissed. Touya looked at him curiously. Yue blushed a bit in embarrassment. "Ah... I meant my lips..." Touya looked VERY curious. "Oh go kiss Keroberus!" Immediately after the words came out Yue stiffened, of all the things he could have said he HAD to use the k-i-s-s word...  
  
"Eh?" Touya inquired a little too coyly for Yue's liking. With a huff, the moon guardian dropped Kinomoto Touya rather ungracefully onto the Penguin King slide before spinning in mid-air to face the oncoming Ruby Moon.  
  
"Yue-kun!!!"  
  
Yue backwinged and formed more crystal shards. "GO AWAY!!!" he hissed, blasting a stream of shards at Ruby Moon. She formed a shield and kept on coming. Yue readied himself. Ruby struggled to glomp him but the Sakura Moon Guardian was quick on his wings. High above the streets Yue wove in and out, much to Ruby's dismay.  
  
"STAY STILL!!!" Ruby Moon scolded, making another unsuccessful attempt to glomp the silver haired guardian, who darted nimbly out of her grasp. Annoyed, Ruby Moon decided to blast some energy bolts at Yue, hoping to knock him unconscious and take him home to become her beloved! Yue jerked backwards, forming a shield. She attacked repeatedly, and Yue strained to block her energy bolts.  
  
Sweat was forming upon his brow; he was tiring. Ruby Moon smirked; daytime wasn't exactly Yue's peak hour! "SOON YOU'LL BE MINE!!!!" she squealed, raising her arms high to send an awesome blast straight at Yue.  
  
Moving with all his speed, the moon guardian sliced his arm downwards to call forth his magical bow. Raw red energy was speeding right towards him ('Yue! HURRY!' a voice cried out in his mind). Yue drew back not one, ('YUE!!!') but five individual arrows and sent them flying.  
  
Touya watched from below as a colossal explosion took place. He tumbled for even the ground shook at the impact. People stuck their heads out to see what the matter was but luckily a huge black cloud of smoke obscured everything.  
  
Ruby Moon coughed and glanced about hurriedly. "Yue-kun??? Where are you???"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N Yah! Yue-san escaped from the weird Nakuru! But where is he??? Will Ruby Moon ever find her perfect match? Will Yue's virgin lips stay virgin forever? Will other characters appear?? Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


End file.
